It is sometimes necessary to detect the relationship between two clocks. For example, this may be necessary for communication between circuits that operate in different clock domains. Some circuits have multiple operating modes designed to adapt to a variety of clock frequencies. The relationship between multiple clock domains is typically determined by a detection circuit that counts and compares clock cycles of two clocks over a given time. However, counting clocks may be a slow process introducing unnecessary latency in the determination. Further, a failure to properly synchronize the clocks may cause the detection circuit to yield an inaccurate relationship. For example, due to phase alignment of two clocks that results in violation of setup and hold times of one or more components, metastability over one or more clock cycles may occur in the detection circuit, which may render the detected relationship inaccurate.